criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Naughty Truth
The Naughty Truth is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-seventh case of the game. It is the third case of Berrini and the third case in Markle Metropolis. Plot On Christmas Eve, the team received a phone call from the local mall, Markle Mall, saying that someone had been found murdered. As Luke and the player arrived at the mall, they discovered the body of mall santa Tyler St Nicholas, impaled on a candy cane decoration. The duo first suspected reindeer caretaker Jax Walker who reported the murder, however they discovered that he had vandalized Tyler’s car for mistreating the reindeer as well mall security guard Mitch Fox after the victim didn't warn Mitch of a dangerous man in the mall which resulted in Mitch’s wife being murdered. They also suspected elf Amethyst Sandford, who was discovered to be the victim’s sister, explained that she didn’t want to have anything to do with her brother after their parents’ deaths. Later on, the detectives heard of a suspicious person wandering in the parking lot. There, the detectives found the victim’s car as well as clues to add the victim’s fiancée Erika Page for accusing her fiancé of cheating on her and mall shopper Troy Sherman who knew the victim since childhood and hated him for his cowardly behavior. Afterward, Imani reported that someone had tried to break into the victim’s car. After finding enough evidence, they arrested Troy for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Troy explained that Tyler always had been a coward toward others. When Sherman heard that the victim was the mall Santa of the Markle Mall, he went there and saw him telling innocent children that Santa Claus wasn’t real and that they shouldn’t even believe in such a stupid legend, making all the poor children cry and the parents angry. Troy, wanting to make him understand that what he was doing wouldn’t do any good, went to the Santa who laughed at Troy's confrontation. He then pushed Troy, who pushed him back in anger which resulted in his impalement. When he saw what he had done, Troy ran and left evidence everywhere. Upon hearing the story, Judge Marrakchi sentenced the killer to 30 years in prison with a chance of parole in 20. After the trial, Astrid and the player went back to the mall to see if they could find any leads about the heist that is being planned. The duo found a underground plan of the city featuring multiple banks and tunnels. When they sent it to Jordan, he explained that he had found the fingerprints of Mitch Fox on the plan, meaning Mitch had something to do with the heist. When the detectives went to confront him, Mitch quickly escaped into the alleyways and streets, making it impossible to follow him. Meanwhile the police were visited by Nikolai Rodionov, who said that he knew where one of the heist gang members were hiding, however his proof was left behind in the mall. They went there to find Nikolai's briefcase and then found a criminal named Wilbur Harrison’s passport inside Nikolai's bag. The detectives talked to Nikolai and Nikolai explained that the criminal was hiding out at an ice lake that was in the northern region of the district where snow fell. He also mentioned that the criminal's car was in the mall parking lot. There they found out that Wilbur had fled Berrini over a month ago and was found slaughtered in Aurelia, in which Nikolai strangely didn't know about. Later, the team received reports that Mitch was spotted by the ice lake where it doesn't melt even with hot temperatures. They then decide to go there to arrest the criminal before they could get away. Summary Victim *'Tyler St Nicholas' (found impaled on a decoration) Murder Weapon *'Candy Cane Decoration' Killer *'Troy Sherman' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect east candy canes *The suspect knows The Nutcracker Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect east candy canes *The suspect knows The Nutcracker Profile *The suspect east candy canes *The suspect knows The Nutcracker Appearance *The suspect wears green *The suspect wears red glitter Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect east candy canes *The suspect knows The Nutcracker Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect east candy canes *The suspect knows The Nutcracker Appearance *The suspect wears green *The suspect wears red glitter Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats candy canes. *The killer knows The Nutcracker. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer wears green. *The killer wears red glitter. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Santa Corner. (Clues: Victim's Body, Reindeer Collar, Bloody Candy Cane; Murder Weapon: Candy Cane Decoration) *Examine Reindeer Collar. (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Reindeer Enclosure) *Investigate Reindeer Enclosure. (Clues: Enclosure Plaque, Broken Badge, Pile of Snow) *Examine Enclosure Plaque. (Result: Caretaker's Name; New Suspect: Jax Walker) *Ask Jax Walker about the victim's job as Santa. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Security Badge; New Suspect: Mitch Fox) *Talk to Mitch Fox about the murder. *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Elf Schedule; New Suspect: Amethyst Sandford) *Ask Amethyst Sandford about the murder. *Examine Bloody Candy Cane. (Result: Engraved Message) *Analyze Candy Cane Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows The Nutcracker) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy canes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Trash Can, Wedding Rings, Shopping Bag) *Examine Wedding Rings. (Result: Wedded Inscription; New Suspect: Erika Page) *Talk to Erika Page about her fiancé's murder. (Attribute: Erika eats candy canes) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Troy Sherman) *Ask Troy Sherman about his shopping bags in the lot. (Attribute: Troy knows The Nutcracker) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Decoration Piece) *Analyze Bloody Decoration. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Santa's Chair) *Investigate Santa's Chair. (Clues: Torn Paper, Stained Knife) *Examine Stained Knife. (Result: Brown Hairs) *Examine Brown Hairs. (Result: Reindeer Fur) *Make Jax Walker explain the knife found in the victim's corner. (Attribute: Jax drinks wine, eats candy canes and knows The Nutcracker) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (12:00:00) *Confront Mitch about the death of his wife. (Attribute: Mitch drinks wine, eats candy canes and knows The Nutcracker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Car. (Clues: Faded Certificate, Torn Picture, Locked Wallet) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Note to Victim) *Ask Erika Page about accusing the victim of cheating on her. (Attribute: Erika drinks wine and knows The Nutcracker) *Examine Faded Certificate. (Result: Certificate Info) *Make Amethyst explain the fact that she was the victim's sister. (Attribute: Amethyst eats candy canes and knows The Nutcracker, Troy eats candy canes) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Young Children) *Analyze Children Photo. (09:00:00) *Make Troy explain why he lied about not knowing the victim. (Attribute: Troy drinks wine) *Investigate Hay Stacks. (Clues: Bloody Beard, Bloody Wine Glass) *Examine Bloody Beard. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Bloody Glass. (Result: Red Flakes) *Analyze Red Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red glitter) *Go to Corrupt Beginnings (3/6). (No stars) Corrupt Beginnings (3/6) *Investigate Santa Corner. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Blueprint) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) *Analyze Blueprint. (09:00:00; New Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Mitch Fox) *Arrest Mitch Fox. (Reward: Burger) *See what Nikolai Rodionov wants to say. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Reindeer Enclosure. (Clue: Nikolai's Briefcase) *Examine Nikolai's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Victim's Passport) *Ask Nikolai about Wilbur Harrison. (Reward: Santa Hat) *Examine Keys and Note. (Result: Wilbur's Note to Nikolai) *Analyze Keys. (06:00:00) *Ask Nikolai why he sent them on a cold trail. (Reward: Santa Hat) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Markle Metropolis